Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to the field of display technologies, and in particular, to a display device and a display method for the display device.
Display devices typically include transmissive display devices and reflective display devices. For example, a reflective display device may be constructed by providing a reflective material under a liquid crystal panel to replace a backlight of a transmissive display panel. In the case that the ambient light is sufficient, for example, in a sunny outdoor, the screen is illuminated with reflection of ambient light from the reflective material.